


Here Comes Your Man

by standingonwords



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standingonwords/pseuds/standingonwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui just can't take it anymore. He's in love with Foleo, and he can't hold himself back anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes Your Man

                “Is that all, Kamui?”

                “Yes, thank you, Foleo.”

                Foleo turned to leave, but hesitated as he spread the tent flaps. He stopped and turned around.

                I cocked an eyebrow at him.

                “Is something wrong?” I asked.

                “Um, I just… I was wondering why you always call on me for your errands. Is it a punishment? Am I not performing well in battle? I can try harder if that’s the problem…”

                I smiled. “No, it’s nothing like that. It’s just… a coincidence, I guess.”

                I couldn’t tell him that I was smitten with him. At the absolute least, Leon wouldn’t approve. I doubted Foleo himself would be very pleased to hear that, either.

                Foleo frowned. “If you say so…”

                Once again he turned to leave. Seeing him from behind cemented my feelings. I couldn’t hold it in anymore—I had to have him. I hurried and caught him before he could lift the tent flaps again. I wrapped my arms around him.

                He gasped. “K-Kamui! What are you—”

                “You want to know why I’ve been having you do all my errands? It wasn’t a punishment at all. I just wanted to see you. I can’t help it, Foleo. I’ve fallen for you.” Even I wanted to cringe at how awful that line was, but it was too late to take it back now.

                “You’ve…what? But we’re both boys!”

                I squeezed him tighter and, to my surprise, he didn’t try to pull away from me. I couldn’t help myself; I needed to see how far he would let me go.

                I pressed forward into him, and kissed his cheek. He inhaled, but still didn’t resist.

                “You don’t actually dislike this, do you Foleo?” I whispered into his ear.

                “I don’t… I-I mean I do! I don’t like this!” Foleo whimpered.

                I couldn’t help but laugh a little. I pulled one arm away from him, then placed it to his thigh. His legs were hairless. He shuddered as I started to slide my hand up his leg. He still didn’t pull away from me. I couldn’t believe that he was letting me get away with this much.

                “Why aren’t you trying to escape then?” I asked. “Surely if you didn’t want this you would have shoved me off and ran away, wouldn’t you?”

                He didn’t have an answer for me, so I moved my hand even further up his thigh. Finally, I reached the target I was aiming for. I slipped my hand into Foleo’s underwear, and his entire body clenched up.

                “K-Kamui…”

                I gave Foleo’s testicles a gentle squeeze.

                “St-stop…”

                I moved my hand to his shaft and began to stroke it. He squirmed and whimpered, but he never tried to escape. I started to stroke faster. I tightened my hold on him as his breathing became labored.

                Foleo let out a tiny cry as his semen spilled onto the ground.

                I held him for a little while longer before finally letting him go.

                Foleo turned to face me. He was panting, and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. I couldn’t take it, and once more I forced myself onto him—though only for a kiss this time.

                That was finally enough to make Foleo push me away.

                “Why are you doing this?” He asked.

                I smiled. “I told you why. I’m in love with you, Foleo.”

                I took a step towards Foleo. He started to move away from me, but decided to hold his ground. Once I was close enough I raised my hand and stroked his hair.

                “Besides, tell the truth. You enjoyed that almost as much as I did, didn’t you?”

                Foleo just looked down at his feet, and didn’t answer.

                “There’s more we can do together, if you want. Things that will feel a lot better.”

                I gave him a moment, but Foleo didn’t respond.

                I sighed. “All right then, you can go.”

                To my surprise, however, he didn’t move.

                “I said you can go, Foleo. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to.”

                “I-I want to keep going,” He said, not taking his eyes off his feet.

                It was hard not to leap for joy, but I managed to suppress my excitement to a wide grin. “In that case let’s get started!”

                I beckoned Foleo over to me and sat him on the edge of my cot.

                I knelt in front of him and lifted his dress. He was already starting to get erect again, and he was bigger that you would expect, which caught me by surprise. I didn’t waste any time. I took one of his testicles into my mouth and started to caress it with my tongue. I licked his shaft from the base all the way to the tip, then finally wrapped my lips around his head. I gingerly traced the shape of it before pushing my head down to take his entire length into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down while letting my tongue dance around his shaft.

                Foleo moaned, his entire body growing stiff. I quickened my pace and began stroking his thighs. He shuddered. I was relentless, and it wasn’t long before his breathing became labored. I could tell he was nearing climax, but instead of letting him finish I pulled away suddenly. I rose to my feet and pushed him down onto my cot. I climbed over him and pressed my lips against his. My left hand went to his side, and my right found its way to his chest. I felt like I could keep going forever, but at the same time it wasn’t enough. I pulled away from him so I could undo my pants. I was already so erect it was almost painful, but I held myself back for Foleo’s sake. I put two of my fingers in my mouth and made them slick with saliva.

                Foleo gasped as I pushed my wet fingers into his butt.

                “Wh-what are you doing!?” He cried.

                I didn’t give him an answer, instead letting my fingers explore his insides.

                He made sounds of protest, but it seemed like he couldn’t actually speak.

                I couldn’t help myself anymore. I pulled my hand away from Foleo and used it to direct myself to prepare for entry. I pushed forward, slowly at first, but I couldn’t handle the anticipation and shoved myself in to the hilt in a swift jab.

                Foleo cried out, this time loudly enough that someone must have heard him. I knew we wouldn’t have much longer before someone came to see what was the matter, so unfortunately we were on a time limit.

                To keep Foleo from making any more noise, I leaned down and began kissing him again. I pulled out of him slowly before thrusting back in. I built up a rhythm—faster than I would have liked, but we were limited on time. I could feel Foleo’s moans through my mouth, and I couldn’t help but quicken my pace even further.

                As my climax drew closer my thrusts became slower and more deliberate. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and started to stroke him in time with my thrusts. Foleo moaned, and I redoubled my efforts.

                I was at my limit. I thrust myself as deep into Foleo as I could as I unleashed my seed into him. I must have hit his sweet spot, because he let out a loud cry as he coated our clothes in sperm before I could even finish filling him up.

                I didn’t pull away from Foleo right away. We were both too out of breath to do anything but pant for a short while. As I finally pulled back from him, something behind me caught Foleo’s eye. He froze in terror.

                I turned to see what was wrong.

                While we were preoccupied, apparently Leon had tracked down where his son’s scream had come from. He was just staring at us, too stunned to even react.

                I gave him a sheepish smile.

                It looked like I had some explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a continuation for this, but it's not going so well so I'm giving up on it, at least for now. I might come back to it later, since I do want to finish it, but I dunno if I ever will.


End file.
